


Starscream’s Worst Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starscream gasped in horror on the ground and desperately tried to free himself from the wrecker’s strong, iron grip.The autobots surrounding his small, shaking form with sadistic grins on their faces.Is this how he dies?
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Starscream’s Worst Nightmare

Starscream gasped in horror on the ground and desperately tried to free himself from the wrecker’s strong, iron grip.

The autobots surrounding his small, shaking form with sadistic grins on their faces.

Is this how he dies?

“N-Now autobots, l-l-let’s be reasonable about this!” he stuttered nervously.

“Forget it, Starscream.” The medic chuckled and shook his head.

The two-wheeler clenched her fists to her sides. “We’ve been wanting to do this to you for a long time.”

The wrecker looked down at him with a terrifying brightness in his optics while still holding Starscream’s arms down. “And now there’s no escape.”

The scout buzzed out some evil laughter.

Starscream never felt so scared in all his life, even when he was with Megatron.

When he saw them slowly getting closer, he started to beg again.

“No, wait please! Don’t do this! You don’t need to do this! We can talk this out! Stop! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

Starscream tortured shriek ran throughout the area…

And then came the laughter!

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! HAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

It was an absolute nightmare!

He hates being tickled!

And yet they somehow knew Starscream’s every weakness!

Ratchet is sitting besides the poor seeker’s body on one side, poking and jabbing his fingers into Starscream’s sides.

Bumblebee is on the other side of the seeker’s body, softly wiggling his fingers into Starscream’s underarms.

Arcee is drilling her fingers into the arch of Starscream’s heels, while Bulkhead laughed at their victim’s suffering!

Eventually, tears began to stream like waterfalls from the former decepticon’s face.

“HAHAHA! SWEET PRIMUS! OPTIMUS SAVE ME! HAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHA!”

Meanwhile a few feet away, Optimus smiled warmly as he watched his team playfully bond with Starscream.

It took a long time, but Starscream finally earned all their trust.

It’s so nice to see Starscream smile and laugh more.


End file.
